


A Long Day's Work

by GalaxyAce



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy had a long day of giving everyone their annual physicals in sickbay. </p><p> </p><p>[My first fanfic... Sorry if it isn't all that great ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Day's Work

2100 hours

 

"Alright Jim you're in perfect health, just keep taking those vitamins I gave ya"

"Sure thing, doctor. Give me everyone's health reports tomorrow at 0800 hours. Have a good night's sleep, Bones.

"Thanks, Jim. You too."

Kirk hopped off the examination table and started toward the door. Suddenly he turned back and made eye contact with McCoy. He knew McCoy had feelings for that Vulcan since officer of his.

Kirk raised one eyebrow and asked McCoy in a matter-of-factly tone of voice.

"What will you be doing later tonight?" 

Almost like he already knew what McCoy would be doing.

McCoy wasn't expecting a question like that from Kirk. His eyes nervously glanced around the room, searching for something to say back.

"Well Jim I was thinking to call it an early night and go right to sleep"

Kirk rolled his eyes.

"Alright Bones whatever ya say"

Kirk walked out of sickbay.

McCoy sighed a sigh of relief. He reached for his communicator, pressed the button, and said 

"McCoy to Spock. Report to sickbay immediately."

Spock picked up his communicator and smiled.

"Acknowledged, doctor."

Spock put his communicator down and left his quarters promptly.

He passed Kirk in the hallway leading down to sickbay. They nodded and smiled at each other and continued on their paths.

Spock approached the sickbay doors and was mentally preparing himself for the reason McCoy called him there. He took a deep breath and went in.

He saw McCoy sitting on the examination table with a seductive look on his face.

"So, you're probably wonderin' why I called ya down here, huh?"

Spock shifted his gaze toward the floor and shut his eyes for a few seconds. He loved McCoy's accent. It turned him on.

Spock looked up and made eye contact with the doctor.

"Yes, what is the reason you called me here, doctor?"

McCoy's facial expression changed. He put on a more serious expression and looked at Spock in disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I do not 'kid', doctor. I am a Vulcan."

"Oh, cut the bullshit, Spock. I LIKE ya."

Spock cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

"I like you too, doctor. Now could you tell me why you needed to see me immediately?"

McCoy jumped off the table and shuffled toward Spock with an angry look on his face. They were standing about 1 metre apart now.

"Doctor, you seem angry. Did I perhaps say something that upset you?"

McCoy sighed loudly and turned around. He heard footsteps and knew Spock was leaving. 

Instead McCoy was surprised; he felt someone place their hands gently on his hips. McCoy turned around quickly to see Spock's face 5 inches away from his.

"Spock... What are ya doin'?"

"I meant it when I said I like you Doctor McCoy... Did you mean it too?

"Why.. Yes, of course I meant it Spock."

McCoy glanced up and down Spock's face. He was sweating. And Spock still had his hands on McCoy's hips.

"Doctor, am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, you are making me uncomfortable 'cause ya talk so damn much! Shut up and kiss me!"

"As you wish, doctor."

Spock pressed his lips against McCoy's and shut his eyes. He could feel the doctor's heart beating faster and faster. Spock moved as close as he could to McCoy and gripped his hips firmly. 

The kiss was intense. McCoy's hands were all over the Vulcan's back and Spock started to slip his hands up the doctor's shirt. Spock started taking steps forward until he had McCoy against a wall.

Spock broke the kiss and took McCoy's hand in his. He looked into the doctor's bright blue eyes and smiled.

"I have had feelings for you Leonard... For quite some time. I never told you because... I was afraid of how you might react"

Spock looked sad.

"You? Have feelings? For me? I knew somewhere in that emotionless exterior there were human feelings! Spock I've liked ya since the first day we were assigned to the Enterprise."

"I am glad you feel that way, doctor."

Spock smiled sexily at McCoy and raised his eyebrows. He found himself once against pushed up against the wall with the taller Vulcan kissing his lips hungrily. Spock had slipped his hands up into McCoy's shirt, caressing his back. McCoy put his hands on Spock's hips and grabbed them tightly. 

He felt Spock tense up and, in turn, Spock moved his hands down to the doctor's pants. He could feel McCoy's growing erection. 

McCoy removed a hand from Spock's hip and placed it on the front of his pants.

"Ya feel that, Spock? You make me so hard"

"That was my intention, doctor. Now get on that examination table."

Spock pointed to an exam table about 2 metres away and McCoy complied. He climbed on top of the table and waited for Spock.

The Vulcan walked over and straddled McCoy and his raging erection. Spock put his hands into McCoy's shirt and slipped it off revealing a slim, pale body. 

McCoy shuddered and grabbed Spock's ass.

Spock kissed and sucked on the doctor's neck, making loud smacking noises and trailed downward, kissing McCoy's chest and stomach.

McCoy looked up at Spock innocently and tugging at his shirt.

"If my shirt is off, then yours has to be off too"

"That is a logical statement. You may proceed."

McCoy pulled off Spock's shirt and looked at that Vulcan sexiness. Green tinged skin never looked so hot.

Spock looked down at the doctor under him, winked, and began to grab his hard dick. 

McCoy gasped with pleasure.

Spock resumed kissing him again, one hand pinching his nipple and the other stroking McCoy's cock outside of his pants.

"Ughhh my god Spock... That's.... So... Mmm"

He unbuttoned the doctor's pants and pulled his underwear down. McCoy's cock sprung out, throbbing. He peeled off the doctor's trousers and went to work.

Spock gripped his cock and stroked it slowly.

McCoy was in great pleasure. He never thought him and Spock would be doing this. He was grateful.

"Come on ya fuckin tease, you" McCoy muttered quietly.

Spock heard and acknowledged what McCoy said. He strengthened his grip on McCoy's dick just a little and started moving his hand up and down it gradually faster and faster. McCoy still had his hands all over Spock's hips and ass. Their kisses were getting more and more intense and sloppy.

Both Spock and McCoy were close to losing it. 

Spock felt the veins in McCoy's cock pulsating and gave a few more hard strokes. 

McCoy sighed and there was a warm white substance all over Spock's fingers. 

Spock put a finger into his mouth and licked it clean while making eye contact with McCoy.

"Now it is my turn doctor... A real turn."

Spock unbuttoned his pants and threw them on the floor. McCoy saw that he was also hard.

"Wow, so that's what a Vulcan dick looks like? It's huge."

Spock chuckled and kissed McCoy once more then flipped him over. Spock put his hands on the doctor's hips and moved them along his sides a few times.

Spock squeezed a bottle of lube all over McCoy's ass and rammed himself inside all at once.

McCoy was surprised by Spock's toughness. He liked it. 

"Wow Spock...." McCoy moaned while Spock thrusted himself back and forth into the doctor's tight hole. 

"Spock.. You're so... rough. Don't stop.. I love it"

"I did not plan to stop. At least, not for a while, doctor." Spock said in between thrusts and sighs.

The examination table was shaking pretty hard and McCoy tried to grab something to keep him steady. He grabbed the corners of the table.

Spock pounded and pounded into McCoy, going deeper each time. Spock grabbed McCoy's hips to keep himself steady and thrusted faster into the doctor. 

"Spock..... Mmmff harder"

He tightened his grip on McCoy's hips and drove himself into him and hard as he could.

"That feels.. So amazing Spock..."

His thrusts started to get slower but then picked up speed. Spock continued to propel himself into McCoy's hole. They were both panting and drenched in sweat. Spock rammed himself roughly in McCoy a few more times and sighed loudly.

He released himself inside McCoy's ass. Spock took his dick out of the doctor's hole and held him. 

They looked into each others eyes and kissed softly. 

"I never thought any of this could ever happen, Spock. I thought you were incapable of feelin'."

"Doctor, I am half-human. I do have feelings. But only for you."

McCoy blushed and smiled. Spock kissed his forehead.

"Now, let's get dressed and go to my quarters for some sleep. What do ya say, Spock?"

"Let us do that."

They climbed off the exam table and started putting on their pants. 

Spock started to feel a little bit horny again and gently pushed McCoy against the wall once more. He looked into the doctor's eyes and McCoy blushed. 

Spock put his hand under McCoy's chin and tilted his face up.

McCoy kissed Spock gently.

Suddenly the doors to sickbay opened and Captain Kirk was standing at the entrance with his mouth open. 

He had seen his chief medical officer. Shirtless. Against a wall. With his first officer. Also shirtless.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Kirk asked

McCoy and Spock moved away from each other and looked down in embarrassment.

McCoy was blushing and smiling. Spock was simply looking at the floor.

"Well?" Kirk continued "Anyone gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what, captain?" Spock raised an eyebrow

"I knew you guys liked each other, don't play coy with me, Spock."

"Ah, that is true. We do like each other. Very much." Spock turned and smiled at McCoy.

"Alright, well have a good night you two. I just forgot that I left my communicator on your desk, Bones." Kirk grabbed his communicator and walked out.

"Good night, captain." said both McCoy and Spock.

"Now, let's go to my quarters, cuddle and get some sleep, Spock."

"I would like that very much, Leonard."

McCoy held Spock's hand and walked out of sickbay with him to his quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh... My first fic. I don't really know how to write these well. Maybe I'll get better over time. Let me know what you think!


End file.
